I'm Not Over You
by DarkXArashi-chan
Summary: “How long has it been? Five years by the calendar?”


**A/N: It's was our exams and I was bored as hell… didn't want to study so I made this really suckish story… I dislike the sappy cliché title but what the hell…. Blame my idiotic Sora…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. And even if I did, I'll be too damn lazy to actually do anything about it…. **

**I'm Not Over You**

A cloaked stranger walked on the streets of a certain village. A dark aura that radiated from him caught the villagers' and passer-bys' attention, their eyes unintentionally followed his every movement until he disappeared into the nearby forest.

The man's attractive yet emotionless face scrunch up into a frown when he noticed that the forest has gotten a bit thicker and dirtier since the last time he was there. What were the villagers doing? Why weren't they taking care of this sacred place?

He shook his head a bit. That was a long time ago, they have probably forgotten about it by now. He halted. His blood-colored eyes surveying the torn down temple in front of him, he sighed, raking his fingers unto his ebony locks.

The temple looked dead. "It died with you…" he whispered, entering the temple. He navigated his way into many halls and doors with familiarity until he entered a room, the heart of the temple, where he left his heart.

He sat down on a chair, closing his eyes, all the memories he had of that place came rushing back to him. He sighed again. "How long has it been? Five years by the calendar?" he finally opened his eyes, dropping his Sharingan and letting his midnight orbs take over.

"I'm back, Shizuka, sorry it took me so long to visit you." He could actually taste the irony, a cold-blooded criminal asking forgiveness yet just saying her name now made him feel… so free, he felt like he could show his weakness, he felt like… like his old self.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

"_**Aren't you supposed to end my life? I don't need your pity!" a brunette said, unwavering at the sight of her would-be killer. Her long dark brown her was untied, falling down until her hips and partially covering her matching hazel eyes, her attractive face showing no fear.**_

_**A man wearing a fox mask grinned, though she could not see it, she could feel it. He casually walked across the room towards her. He stops only a few inches away; he then removed his mask, showing off a face that could be compared to a god.**_

_**The brunette was obviously attracted to him but she knew she shouldn't. "I don't need to see the face of my killer. I told you I don't need your pity!" she shouted.**_

_**An ANBU should never show his face but this was a perfect time to bend the rules. "My water priestess…" he called in a low, smooth voice that sent shivers down the priestess' spine. "What gave you the idea that I was going to kill you?"**_

"_**Shizuka, my name's Shizuka and if you're not here to kill me then why are you here?" Shizuka's visage remained firm.**_

"_**To pray, why else would I be here in a temple…." The ANBU held Shizuka's face then pushed her to the bed. "…My beautiful priestess…" he whispered.**_

_**This was wrong. This was very long but Shizuka couldn't move. "Who are you? What's your name?" Shizuka almost moaned the questions as she let the ANBU have his way with her.**_

"_**Itachi" was the ANBU's lone answer.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Itachi smiled a bit, something he hasn't done in a long time. He remembered that night, on that bed, the same bed just across him. "Shizuka, I wonder if you could recognize me now. You probably couldn't, the man you loved died a long time ago along with his clan… I guess, you were right, I am a murderer."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

"_**Itachi…" Shizuka's voice held a great amount of sadness.**_

"_**Hmn?" Itachi stared at the sunset, Shizuka leaning against him. This scene, for him, was perfect and would be burned into his memory as long as he lived.**_

"_**Why are you doing this?"**_

"_**Do what?"**_

"_**Love me with such passion ….I could almost feel your emotions burn."**_

_**Itachi laughed. "What's with you? You're not usually like this, my priestess." He mused, pushing aside some stray hair away from Shizuka's face, his midnight orbs admiring the beauty beside him.**_

"_**But your mission…" Shizuka tried to put some sense into Itachi's logic but instead of listening, he captured her lips.**_

"_**What were you saying?" Itachi grinned.**_

"_**Sorry, I couldn't remember…" Shizuka smiled, kissing Itachi again. "You always manage to send me to another world…"**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

"Sent you to another world? You don't know how that idea came alive in my Tsukuyomi, my Shizuka…" Itachi could see a clear image of the priestess, sitting on the bed, smiling at him. He shook his head. "…. My priestess, this is all my fault, if only I killed you as what was expected of me the first night we met, I could have given you a painless death…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

_**Shizuka heard a noise outside her room; she got up from her bed when a man in an ANBU costume appeared, wearing a familiar fox mask. Her worry quickly turned to happiness. "Itachi!" she hugged him. "I-Itachi?" she questioned when he didn't hugged back.**_

_**The man took off his mask, revealing a face that didn't belong to her Itachi. She backed away from him. "Who are you?"**_

"_**Shizuka Hana, a water priestess. You used your abilities to manipulate people, motivated them to hold a military uprising against the Lord of the land." Said the man, "And your punishment… DEATH!"**_

_**Itachi leaped from tree to tree as if hell broke loose. He needed to see Shizuka; there was this nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away. When he reached the temple, he bolted in and went to her room.**_

_**But when the door opened, an ugly scene greeted Itachi's eyes. Someone was standing near the bloody and beaten body of his priestess, a bloody sword in his hands. The man noticed Itachi and looked at him, grinning.**_

_**Itachi felt sick in his stomach, he couldn't believe it. "YOU!"**_

"_**Yes, 'me', Itachi."**_

"_**Why, Shisui? I thought you were my best friend, how could you do this?"**_

"_**Why? I'm trying to help you, Itachi. Your father and the other Uchihas have ordered me to do this and I'm more than willing to comply. How could you not do such a simple mission but don't worry it wouldn't scratch your flawless record… Finish her off… but she's going to die anyway even if you don't." Shisui laughed then disappeared.**_

_**Itachi ran and fell down beside Shizuka's body; he pulled her into his arms. She was battered and she was losing a lot of blood due to the multiple stab wounds she has attained. "Shizuka, wake up, please wake up!" Itachi shouted, tears running down his face.**_

_**Shizuka opened her eyes slightly, "I…Itachi…" she held his face then smiled. "I'm… happy… you're… here…" she coughed up some blood.**_

"_**Please don't talk… I swear to you Father and the others are going to pay for this!"**_

_**Shizuka shook her head, wincing a bit. "No, don't hate them… please, don't make hate and anger control you…"**_

"_**Shizuka… I don't think I can…"**_

"_**Promise me…"**_

_**Itachi held her hand and nodded. Shizuka smiled weakly. "Itachi… I'm pregnant…. Thank you… I love you…"**_

_**Itachi's eyes widen. "Shizuka…" but her face was blank and she was cold. She didn't move anymore but a smile remained on her face. She was dead. "SHIZUKA!!!" Itachi shouted, grief, despair, hate and anger rolled into one.**_

_**- - -**_

_**Itachi laid Shizuka's dead body on the temple's funeral pyre. He kissed her for the last time then burned her. That was the last time Itachi cried as he watched his priestess burn. **_

_**That night Uchiha, Itachi changed, his face no longer held any emotions as he let anger, hate and thoughts of revenge take hold of him.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Itachi sighed. "I'm sorry… to you and our unborn child…. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." He closed his eyes. "I killed them all, I made them feel the pain you felt, I gave them the slow painful deaths they deserved. I even killed Shisui, my so-called best friend; I used him to acquire the Mangekyou Sharingan… I killed them all except one…" he opened his eyes, they were now with the Sharingan again, "Except Sasuke, he'll be the one to kill me then we'll be together again with our child."

He stood up. "My heart is still with you and without it I'm really as heartless as they say I am but don't bother returning it… at least not yet…"

- - -

A shark-faced man looked bored as he yawned then saw the nearing image of his partner. "Where the hell have you been, Uchiha? I was dieing of boredom here!" Kisame said, quite annoyed.

Itachi just ignored him; he just stared at the setting sun. "Shizuka…" he whispered.

"What?" Kisame looked confused.

"I said nothing." Itachi turned his back on him then started walking. "Let's go." He commanded.

"Whatever you say…"

- - -

"What happened here?" the villagers cried out in surprise. A clean straight path leading to what seemed to be a newly built temple now replaced the thick forest that used to be there.

If only they weren't too scared to actually near the temple, they would have seen what was carved on the temple doors….

'_I'm not over you…_

_And I would never be…_

_My priestess…' _

**Owari**

* * *

Tsukuyomi - is a doujutsu/genjutsu that only Itachi can use. With this doujutsu, Itachi controls space and time. He can give the victim 72 straight hours of torture in under a second so don't blink! 

Mangekyou Sharingan - a special Sharingan

**Yeah, yeah I know that sucks so what… I can't do anything about it so back off… coughs I mean, thank you for reading and I hope you like it… and if you don't, I don't care!!! My dear Daoshi-sama (I LOVE YOU!!!) told me that Itachi was like 13 years old when he killed his clan but I didn't know that so let's just all imagine he was 15 at that time okay… and if you noticed that 'death' and 'kill' are abused words in this story, well, the only reason I could give you is that I love those words … Please review; **


End file.
